Second Chance
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan cheats on Phil and debates on whether or not he should tell him, too afraid of losing his friendship with Phil. In the end, Dan decides to tell Phil what he did and now Phil has to make the choice of whether or not he wants to stay with Dan.


***this fic is based off of the song 'Hypothetically' by Lyfe Jennings***

_What if I broke our monogamous agreement?_

_What if I told you I lied but didn't mean it?_

_What if my one mistake?_

_Had the potential to break up our happy home_

_Would you wanna know?_

Dan had made the biggest mistake he had ever made, he had cheated on his boyfriend of four years and he wished that he hadn't done it. He wished that it hadn't happened.

It had been a week since Dan had slept with someone other than Phil, his Phil. It was eating Dan on the inside and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this secret from Phil but he was absolutely terrified that Phil would be so heartbroken and leave him. Phil's friendship was the most important thing to him in his life and he couldn't lose it.

Dan was sitting in the lounge on the couch while Phil was sitting at the desk and was editing away for a new youtube video. It had been a couple hours since Phil had been sitting there and editing but Dan had only just came into the lounge and he could barely stand being in the same room as Phil. Phil had no clue what Dan had done and it was killing Dan.

Phil tore his eyes away from his laptop after staring at it for nearly two hours. Phil smiled as he glanced over at Dan and saw him sitting on the couch. He went to say something but he stopped as soon as he saw that Dan was actually shaking, which was something he never did.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He quickly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. "Hey, love... are you okay?" Phil asked. He wrapped his arms around him to try and stop him from shaking. Phil didn't like seeing him like this.

"Wh-What?" Dan asked as he blinked a few times. He looked up at Phil.

"You were shaking... rather violently. Do you want to talk?" Phil asked.

Dan's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "N-No. I don't," he said.

"You've been acting weird all week. Every time we sit in the same room together... it's silent and awkward which is something that's never happened before," Phil said.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Dan mumbled as he looked down at his hands.

"When you say that it makes me worry even more," Phil said.

"Phil, there's nothing to worry about, okay?" Dan snapped.

Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan, a little surprised and hurt that he had snapped.

It was very rare when Dan snapped at him. They were definitely the type of couple that never fought with each other or snapped at each other, they only bickered over simple little things that they would forget about five minutes later. That's how it's always been.

"F-Fine. Don't come to me next time you need any help," Phil mumbled as he stood up from the couch. He looked down at Dan one last time before he walked back over to the desk.

"Phil-" Dan whispered as he looked at him, immediately feeling bad for snapping at him.

"Forget about it, alright?" Phil said, trying to stay calm.

A couple days have passed and things have been shaky between Dan and Phil. They were speaking to each other but they also weren't speaking to each other. Dan spent most of his time locked up in his room, debating on whether or not he should tell Phil.

But now, it was finally enough and Dan knew that he needed to come clean to Phil about the fact that he had cheated on him. Dan was still terrified about losing Phil though.

"Phil?" Dan asked nervously as he knocked on Phil's bedroom door, even though the door was already open and Phil could clearly see that Dan was there.

Phil was sitting on his laptop, as he usually was, and he had been browsing on the internet all day. He was bored out of his mind but since he and Dan haven't been talking... there was nothing he could think of doing so he just sat here and did nothing really.

"What?" Phil asked, not looking away from his laptop screen.

"Th-There's something that I need to tell you," Dan whispered as he walked into the bedroom. Dan's heart was pounding against his chest, he was so nervous.

Phil finally looked up and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Have you been crying?" He asked with shock. Dan was never one to cry. It was rare when he actually did cry so now Phil was a little worried about what was going on with Dan.

_What if I confessed it and though she didn't mean nothing since it happened_

_You're thinking about leaving_

_What if I suppressed it_

_and made a vow to never mess with another_

_Is it cool for me to smother the facts_

_Is it cool for me to cover my tracks_

_if you'd never know_

_Or would me not being honest hurt you more_

"No-" Dan said quickly, even though he knew it was a lie.

Phil sat his laptop down beside him and then he pushed himself up in a sitting position. "What's wrong? Don't lie to me either because I know something is wrong," he said.

"I did something... that I'm not proud of doing," Dan said.

"Oh. Are you gonna tell me what you did? Sit down," Phil told him.

Dan nervously sat down on the bed but he sat away from Phil, just in case.

"Dan, please say something to me. You're starting to scare me," Phil whispered.

Dan finally looked up at Phil. "You're gonna be upset with me after I tell you this... and I've kept this from you for a week because I've been so scared of telling you. I just don't want to lose you because... you're everything to me... you are literally everything to me," he said.

"Dan, you're not gonna lose me. We've already talked about it," Phil said.

"I went out last week... with a few friends from Uni that I hadn't seen in a while,and I-I ch-cheated on you," Dan finally said. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, finally telling Phil the truth but that didn't stop Dan from feeling guilty about what he did. "I didn't mean to. We were both totally drunk and I'll never see him again... he didn't mean anything to me and he never will mean anything. I honestly didn't plan on drinking that night but my friends... they pressured me to and oh God. I'm so sorry that I'm such a-" Dan cried.

"Get out." Phl whispered as he looked at Dan, letting a few tears pour out of his eyes.

"Wh-What?" Dan asked with shock. "Phil, can we please just...?"

"_Get out_... I deserve to have some time to think about if I'm going to leave you," Phil said.

Dan immediately stood up from the bed. He bit his lip nervously as he looked down at Phil, and he almost regretted doing that as he could see hurt in Phil's eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

Phil hid his face in his hands as a few tears fell out of his eyes.

Phil felt betrayed that Dan would actually cheat on him, they had been together for over four years now and even though Dan said that he was drunk... it still hurt to even think about. He didn't know what he was going to do as he loved Dan very much so and he wasn't ready to let him go. He was absolutely torn and he had no idea what he was going to do.

Another week passed by since Dan and Phil had last spoken to each other. They passed each other sometimes when they walked around the house but they didn't look at each other or say a word. It was awkard and it was too silent. Dan absolutely hated it. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell Phil but he knew that Phil deserved to know the truth.

It was a Friday evening when Dan was in the kitchen. He had the fridge open and was standing in front of it. He wasn't hungry but he was bored so he was just looking for something to do. He didn't want to play video games and he already spent all night spending hours on the internet so he was definitely bored of that, which was surprising.

Dan sighed as he finally shut the fridge door. He turned around and gasped when he saw Phil walk into the kitchen. He hadn't seen Phil for a while and was surprised to see him.

Phil looked up and froze when he saw Dan standing in front of him.

It was silent for a good few minutes, they just stared at each other.

"Phil, I really am sor-" Dan began to say.

Phil cut Dan off by smacking him across the cheek, immediately making him shut up.

Dan held onto his cheek, his eyes watering as he looked over at Phil again. Phil was never one to be abusive but Dan didn't blame him. Phil had every right to be upset with him. They went back to staring at each other. Dan was a little too scared to say anything to Phil.

"I've done a lot of thinking the past week. We've been together for four years which is a long time. I still hate you for what you did to me but you said you were drunk and I believe you. I love you too much to let you go that easily. I'm giving you one more chance-"

"Phil," Dan said with shock. He hadn't expected Phil to forgive him like that.

"Promise me you'll never do it again, no matter where you are or who you're with,"

"I promise." Dan said. He took a deep breath as he stared at Phil.

Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly. He couldn't help but feel bad for smacking Dan, he hadn't planned on doing that It had been at least two weeks since Phil has had any affection from Dan. They hadn't kissed or held hands or even cuddled on the couch like they normally did. Phil missed it.

Dan closed his eyes as he hid his face in Phil's chest. "I'm sorry." Dan sobbed.

"Shh. It's in the past now, okay? I love you no matter what," Phil whispered.

"I don't know why somtimes," Dan whispered as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, and this is your second chance."

_Would you wanna leave the past behind us?_

_Or are you afraid that one day it might find us?_

_Would it even matter?_

_Could it even matter?_

_Should it even matter?_


End file.
